Bukott papnő
by Orlissa
Summary: Mert egy kis döntés sokmindent megváltoztathat...


**Megejgyzés: **Viszonylag régi történetem, még szeptemberben íródott, eredetileg angolul. Gyakorlatilag csak annyit akar bemutatni, hogy mi lehetett volna, ha a Kiválasztottban Zoye kicsit használja az eszét  
**Disclaimer: **Az Éjszaka Háza sorozat szereplő, helyszínei és eseményei P.C. valamint Kristin Cast tulajdonát képezik. Én csak kölcsönvettem őket egy kis fanfic erejéig,amiből anyagihasznom nem származik.**  
Korhatár: **16**  
Szavak száma: **4534

**Bukott papnő**

Éreztem, hogy szükséged van rám – szólt Loren.

Felé fordultam, ő pedig kérdésekkel teli, aggódó szemekkel nézett vissza rám. Nem tudtam visszafogni magam és kitárt karjaiba vetettem magam. És bár a belsőm ordított, hogy helytelen, amit teszek, nem törődtem vele. Csodálatos érzés volt, ahogy Loren ölelt.

Szorosan magamhoz szorítottam és sírtam, eláztatva az ingét. Nem kérdezett semmit, csak simogatta a hátam, miközben édes semmiségeket suttogott a fülembe.

Eltartott egy darabig, amíg sikerült annyira lenyugodnom, hogy megértsem a helyzetem. A pokolba is, teljesen egyedül voltam egy elhagyott szobában a legszexibb vámpírral, akit csak ismertem, erre meg úgy viselkedem, mint egy nyavalyás ötéves, aki olyan apróságokon hisztizik, mint mondjuk egy elveszett játék – nem mintha amit pár perccel ezelőtt láttam apróság lett volna, de akkor is… hogy tudtam ennyire leégetni magam előtte?

Viszont úgy tűnt, hogy ez Lorent egyáltalán nem érdekli. Ahogy a zokogásom elcsendesült egyre érzékibben kezdte el simogatni a hátam, nagyobb, szélesebb mozdulatokkal, ami egyrészt nagyon jól esett, másrészt viszont furcsán nem odavalónak éreztem. Szinte már rossznak.

Tényleg nagyon jó volt, mert, nem akarok semmit sem tagadni, tényleg vonzódtam hozzá, és jó volt tudni, hogy ő is hozzám. És rossz is, mert tudtam, hogy nem kéne ezt csinálnom, hagynom, hogy ezt tegye. Valamint az ösztöneim is azt mondták, hogy valami nincs és nem odavaló, mert az ösztöneim azt mondták.

Mi a baj, szerelmem? – kérdezte gyengéden. Csak megráztam a fejem, jelezve, hogy nem akarok róla beszélni. De úgy tűnt, hogy így is megértette, mi a bajom. – Azt hitted, hogy az a Night kölyök haldoklik, ugye? – nem bíztam a saját hangomban, ezért csak ismét bólintottam. – te gyönyörű, butus lány. Senki sem mondta el neked, hogyan megy végbe az Átváltozás utolsó szakasza?

Már nyitottam a számat, hogy válaszoljak neki, de akkor megcsókolta a nyakam. Szenvedélyesen csókolta, ajkát résnyire nyitva, nyelvével érintve érzékeny bőröm.

A szemem felpattant.

A szívem ki akart ugrani a mellkasomból.

A gyomrom fájdalmasan összeszorult.

Átpillantottam a válla felett, így meglátthattam magam a hatalmas tükörben, ami a szoba falát fedte. Borzalmasan festettem.

És ez alatt most nem azt értem, hogy a szemem vörös volt és puffadt, a hajam úgy nézett ki, mint egy szénakazal, az orrom ki volt pirosodva, az arcomat könnycsíkok szelték át, az ajkam pedig ki volt száradva.

Nem. Úgy értem, tényleg így néztem ki, de valami még ennél is rosszabbat láttam a tükörképemen.

Úgy néztem ki, mint egy… mint egy… szajha.

Rossz helyen, egy rossz férfi karjaiban, miközben nem a megfelelő ajkak csókolgatták a nyakam és nem a megfelelő kezek vándoroltak egyre merészebb helyekre a testemen.

Nem bírtam tovább a tükörre nézni. Jézusom, ha én sem bírom elviselni a saját látványom, akkor mit gondolhat rólam most az Istennő? És azok az emberek, akik megbíznak bennem? Nagyi? Erik?

Ez a gondolat összetörte a szívemrre gondolni összetörte a szívem. Mi felé féle papnő vagyok én, hogy ilyen csalódást okozok azoknak, akik követnek engem, hisznek bennem?

A könnyeim ismét majdnem kibuggyantak, ahogy próbáltam elhúzódni Lorentől, de ezzel csak annyit értem el, hogy még jobban magához szorított. Addig tolt engem hátrafelé, amíg a hátam nem nyomódott a falhoz, ő pedig fölém nem magasodott.

- Loren… - a hangom alig volt több suttogásnál. – Engedj el, kérlek…

- Nem – a hangja kemény volt, nyomát sem éreztem benne annak a gyengédségnek, amivel mindössze pár perccel előtte beszél hozzám. – Az enyém vagy – mondta, és hirtelen megszívta a nyakam.

Ez megijesztett.

Nem… ez nem helyes – zokogtam. Megpróbáltam lerángatni magamról a kezeit, de sokkal erősebb volt nálam. – Engedj el… kérlek…

Nem! Hát nem érted? Hozzám tartozol – mondta, hangjában tiszta, állatias szenvedéllyel, mialatt továbbra is szívogatta és nyalogatta a nyakam, a keze pedig a mellemre vándorolt. És bár a fülem hinni akart neki, a lelkemet – vagyis inkább azt hiszem, az Istennőmet – nem lehetett becsapni.

És akkor hirtelen megértettem mindent. A bókok, a versek – minden – mindössze egy színdarab része volt. Egy jól rendezett darab része, én pedig bedőltem neki. Mindezidáig szentül hittem benne, hogy mindent komolyan gondolt, hogy igazat mondott. Egészen eddig a pillanatig.

Nem tudtam – bár volt egy jó tippem –, hogy mi lehet a végső célja, de tudtam, hogy nem hagyhatom, hogy elérje.

Ismét megpróbáltam kiszabadítani magam. Megragadtam a karját, és amikor nem engedett el, belevájtam a körmöm a bőrébe. Rögtön megéreztem a vérének illatát – ami sokkal csábítóbb, gazdagabb és sötétebb volt, mint Heath-é valaha is lehetne. De nem hagytam, hogy elterelje a figyelmem. Loren fájdalmasan felszisszentet, de továbbra is erősen tartott.

Mi a francot csinálsz? Te kis kurva! Nem voltam jó hozzád? – olyan erősen megrázott, hogy már fájt. – Olyan sokat adtam neked, és most még ezt is megtagadod tőlem? – ezzel arcon csapott.

Szóval ez volt a valódi Loren Blake. Nem a kedves, lovagias és megértő férfi, akinek hittem, hanem egy… szörnyeteg. Nem tetszett ez az arca. Egyáltalán nem

Nem akartam ismét elsírni magam. Előtte nem. Az előtt az ember előtt, akiben bíztam, akibe, a francba is, kezdtem beleszeretni. Ameddig rá nem jöttem, hogy bolondként csak egy délibábot kergettem.

De éreztem a kicsordulni készülő könnyeimet. Nem a fájdalom miatt akartam sírni, hanem a megaláztatás miatt – nem, ez még annál is több volt. Rájöttem, mit is tettem, hová is vezettek a rossz döntéseim. Elbuktam – elbuktam, mint főpapnő-jelölt, mint barátnő (oh, Istennő, mit fogok mondani Eriknek?), mint nő.

Így hát feladtam. Mindent.

A könnyeim elszabadultak, ahogy abbahagytam a harcot. Teljesen elernyedtem. Eszembe sem jutott, hogy segítségül hívjam az elemeket – akármi is várt rám, megérdemeltem, amiért csalódást okoztam mindenkinek, aki kedves volt számomra.

Loren megérezte az ellenállásom hiányát, és jelnek tekintette arra, hogy azt tegyen velem, amit csak akar. Már nem számított.

A csókjai egyre vadabbá váltak, bár a számhoz töőbbé nem ért – nem, az túl személyes lett volna. Helyette mindenütt másutt megérintett. Megfogta a mellem; a keze végigszalad a combomon, felfelé húzva a szoknyámat. Mikor a lában közé ért, halkan felsikoltottam. Nem volt elég erőm ahhoz sem, hogy rendesen felsikoltsak. De úgy tűnt, hogy ez csak tovább bátorította, mert félrehúzta a bugyimat, hogy jobban hozzám férjen, miközben pedig olyan erővel megrándította a ruhám vállát, hogy hallhattam, ahogy az anyag elszakad.

- Ez nem elég – motyogta inkább magának, mint nekem. A hangja figyelmeztető volt, de ezt egészen addig nem vettem észre, amíg a hüvelykujjának körme hosszú vonalat nem húzott volna a mellem fölött, elvágva a melltartóm pántját. Ahol a körme megérintett vörösen gyöngyöző vér jelent meg a bőrömön. Észre sem vettem a fájdalmat.

Lehajolt és végignyalta a sebet, ám a várt gyönyör nem jött. Legalábbis én nem éreztem. Loren viszont hangosan nyögött egyet, és a csípőjét az enyémhez nyomta. Hangos zokogás tört fel a torkomból.

Mennyi ideig tarthat, amíg kielégülnek a vágyai?

Tudtam, hogy megérdemlem a büntetést, mégis magamban Nüxhöz kezdtem imádkozni, hogy vessen véget a szenvedéseimnek, bár én magam sem reméltem, hogy meghallgat. Nem rónám fel neki, ha mindezek után hátat fordítana nekem. Megérteném.

Így hát igencsak meglepődtem, mikor Loren hirtelen eltűnt rólam. Erős karjai nélkül nem volt, ami megtartson, így hát a padlóra rogytam. A lábaim bénán terültek el mellettem, az arcomat pedig a kezembe temettem.

És bár a szemem csukva volt, a hangokat nem tudtam kizárni. Dulakodást hallottam, majd mintha valamit a tükörhöz vágtak volna, ami ezernyi darabra tört, amik mintha ha csak könnycseppnyi gyémántok lettek volna, hangos csörömpöléssel zuhantak a padlóra. Aztán hallottam, ahogy valami lassan, egyenletesen elkezd csepegni. Loren vére.

Akkor sem néztem fel, amikor a megmentőm lassan odasétált hozzám.

Zoey… jól vagy?

Ezer közül is felismertem volna ezt a hangot.

Erik volt ott velem.

Én pedig csak ütem ültem ott, nem tudva mit tegyek, mit mondjak.

Z, beszélj hozzám, kicsim – gyönyörű hangájából csak úgy áradt az aggodalom. Miattam aggódott, azért, aki megcsalta! Nüx, hogy gondolhattam valaha is, hogy megérdemlek valaki olyat, mint ő? – Bántott téged?

Bűntudattal telve arrébb húzódtam tőle.

Kicsim, ne félj – olyan szeretetteljesen beszélt hozzám, hogy a szívem majd' összetört. De persze ő igazi színész volt, így az sem volt lehetetlen, hogy az egész csak egy színjáték volt.

Nem várt tovább a válaszomra, hanem egyszerűen csak leült mellém a földre és az ölébe vont. Túlságosan sokkban voltam ahhoz, hogy ellenkezzem, így hát hagytam, hogy magához öleljen, bár rettenetesen éreztem magam miatta. Ordítoznia kellene velem, kurvának neveznie, vagy a pokolba is, úgy megütnie, mint ahogy Loren tette, hacsak nem erősebben. Aztán szakítania kéne velem, és kisétálnia az életemből anélkül, hogy akárcsak egyszer is visszanézne.

De nem tette. Helyette csak kemény mellkasához szorítva ölelt, ringatott, nyugtatgatott, és úgy tett, mintha semmit sem tettem volna. És ettől csak rosszabbul éreztem magam.

Az utolsó csepp a pohárban az volt, mikor végigsimította az arcom és megcsókolta a fejem búbját. Fel akartam ugrani, megpróbáltam durván kitépni magam a karjai közül, de túl erősen tartott.

Kérlek, Erik… - kezdtem, de elhallgatatottelhallgattatott, kezét finoman a számra helyezve.

Nyugodj meg, nincs semmi baj, nem fog többé bántani, ne félj, szerelmem, sh… - mormolta, karajai karjaiba zárva engem.

Megragadtam a kezét és lerántottam a számról.

Miért csinálod ezt? Nem érted? Megcsaltalak! Egy másik férfival voltam, és te… te csak… nem kéne… - nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék, ezért inkább csak utat engedtem a könnyeimnek.

Nekem nem úgy tűnt, mintha a saját akaratodból lettél volna vele – a hangja durva volt és jéghideg. Először, mióta csak bejött a szobába, a szemébe néztem – közben gyors pillantást vetettem az új tetoválásaira, amik még midig mindig lenyűgöztek. A szemében harag égett, bár azt tisztán láttam, hogy az nem rám irányul.

Hátranéztem a vállam felett, és elakadt a lélegzetem.

Loren mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön az üvegcserepek közepette, miközben a halántékán vékony vérpatak csordogált.

Megdermesztett a félelem.

Megh…? – nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy melyik az ijesztőbb gondolat: az, hogy Loren meghalt, vagy az, hogy Erik gyilkos lett.

Nem. Legalábbis még nem – válaszolta meg a félbehagyott kérdésem. A hangjából csak úgy csöpögött a gyűlölet. – De ez már nem a mi dolgunk. Neferet majd elintézi.

Ahogy kimondta a főpapnő nevét, olyan hangosan kiáltottam fel, amire nem gondoltam, hogy képes vagyok.

Ne!

Erik összezavarodva nézett rám.

Z, mi a baj? Ne aggódj, Neferet majd összefoltozza, aztán gondolom, szól a Tanácsnak, ők meg majd kihajítják innen a szűrét örökre, és akkor majd soha többé nem tud majd akárcsak egy ujjal is hozzád érni. – Teljesen félreértette az ellenkezésem; azt hitte, Loren miatt aggódom. De az utolsó részt olyannyira gyengéden mondta, szinte már szerelmesen. Istennő, hogyan szerethet engem mindezek után? – Bár azt hiszem, el kéne tűnnünk innen, mielőtt magához tér – azzal felállt, engem is finoman magával húzva. Rám nézetten, és láttam a vágyat megcsillanni a szemében, ahogy a tekintete végigvándorolt a mindössze félig-meddig takart mellemen. – Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha ezt felvennéd – kigombolta és levette az ingjét, így rajta csak egy fehér trikó maradt. Az inget a vállamra terítette, én pedig kábultam szorosan összehúztam magamon.

Csak akkor szólaltam meg, mikor finoman elkezdett a kijárat felé vezetni, karja a vállam körül, így tartva álló helyzetben engem.

Hová viszel engem? – kérdeztem mindenféle érzelem nélkül. Teljesen üresnek éreztem magam.

Természetesen Neferethez. Szeretném, ha vetne rád egy pillantást. Vérzel.

Földbe gyökerezett a lábam. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy Neferet erről tudomást szerezzem!

Ne, kérlek, ne vigyél hozzá! – néztem rá könyörgő szemekkel. Tudtam, hogy fogalma sincs, mi baj lehet velem. Persze, ő nem ismerte Neferet igazi arcát.

Z, mi a – kezdte, ám a szavába vágtam.

Jól vagyok. Csak nem akarok hozzá menni. Ez… bonyolult. – a földre szegeztem a tekintetem. Elmondhatom neki az igazságot? Hinne nekem egyáltalán? Nem hiszem, hogy hinne, de mindazok után amit tett értem, tartoztam neki annyival, hogy mindent elmondjak neki. De a magyarázattal akkor is várnom kellett kicsit. – El… el fogom neked mondani, ígérem, de most csak szeretnék visszamenni a szobámba – mondtam, miközben kitartóan a cipőmet bámultam.

Rendben, de veled megyek. Nem akarom, hogy ilyen állapotban egyedül legyél. Valamint azt hiszem, tényleg van egy kis magyaráznivalód. – Végre mondott valamit, ami azt sugallta, hogy haragszik rám. Hogy tudta, hogy kavartam Lorennel – és a pokolba is, Heath-szel. És ez az egész a maga kicsavarodott módján jól esett. Erőtlenül bólintottam.

Csak pár vámpírjelölt bóklászott az udvaron, de szerencsére ők sem nagyon figyeltek ránk. Vidáman csevegtek egymással az órákról, haverokról, zenéről, és még ki tudja, miről, így hát végül szerencsésen elértük a lánykoleszt, anélkül, hogy bárki is megállított volna minket. A társalgó is nagyrészt elhagyatott volt, csak pár lány üldögélt a TV előtt. Egyikőjük, egy abnormálisan apró harmadéves észrevett és felugrott, hogy üdvözöljön, de ahogy meglátta az arcom, csak ijedten eltátotta a száját, és minden további nélkül visszacsusszant a kanapéra, oda, ahol addig ült. Remek, most már biztos, hogy pletyka lesz ebből az egészből.

Amikor beértünk a szobámba Erik elengedett, és leült Stevie Rae ágyára, majd onnan figyelt engem, várva, hogy megszólaljak. Én a saját ágyamon foglaltam helyet. Nala rögtön odajött hozzám és az ölembe mászott, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy azt akarja, simogassam meg. De én csak ültem ott mozdulatlanul, Erik hihetetlenül kék szemeibe bámulva. Ő pedig csak nézett vissza rám, mindenféle harag, vagy gyűlölet nélkül… mintha nem is látta volna, hogy mi történt köztem és Loren között, mintha nem is tudta volna, hogy mit tettem.

Végül aztán ő szólalt meg először.

Z, tényleg biztos vagy benne, hogy minden rendben? Nem kérsz egy pohár vizet, vagy valamit? – előrenyúlt, és habozva megfogta a kezem. Ez volt az a pont, ahol valami elpattant bennem.

Kérlek, ne csinálj úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne! Mintha nem lennél dühös rám! – felugrottam az ágyról, Nalát a földre taszítva. Drága macskám nagy, dühös szemekkel nézett rám, majd pedig fújtatva elhagyta a szobát. Tudtam, hogy most az ő lelkébe is alaposan belegázoltam. Elkezdtem fel-alá mászkálni a két ágy között.

Zoey, miért lennék rád dühös? Már mondtam, hogy mindent láttam… - ő is felállt, de továbbra is nyugodt maradt és kedvesen, bátorítón beszélt hozzám.

Semmit sem láttál! – rivalltam rá. – Nem láttad, amikor Loren megcsókolt, méghozzá az engedélyemmel! Nem láttad a verseket, amiket költött nekem! Nem láttad, amikor megmutattam neki a Jeleimet!

Tisztán láttam a szemében a fájdalmat. Már vártam, mikor kezd el üvöltözni velem, ám meglepetésemre ő továbbra is teljesen nyugodt és összeszedett maradt.

Szereted, igaz? – kérdezte halkan, látszólag mindenféle érzelem nélkül.

Azt hittem – vallottam be, miközben letöröltem a könnyeimet. – De aztán ott a szobában, mikor sírtam, ő pedig bejött…

Álljunk csak meg egy pillanatra! – emelte fel a kezét. – Már sírtál, amikor Blake rád talált? Miért?

Mert meg voltam ijedve – mondta kicsit lenyugodva. Visszaültem az ágyamra, a tekintetem pedig a háta mögötti csupasz falra szegeztem. – Mikor összeestél a szertartás után azt hittem, haldokolsz. Nem bírtam volna elviselni, hogy téged is elveszítselek. – Láttam a szemem sarkából, ahogy megmozdul, és egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy meg fog ölelni.

Senki… senki sem mondta neked, mi történik azzal, aki befejezi az Átváltozást? – megráztam a fejem. Sokáig egyikünk sem szólt egy szót sem.

És aztán mi történt? – kérdezte végül, én pedig mindent elmondtam neki. Elmondtam, hogy mi történt a könyvtárban, és a tölgyfa alatt, amikor az ujjaival végigkövette a tetoválásaimat, és meséltem a fülbevalóról, a versekről, és a csókokról. Azt is elmondtam neki, hogy mi történt ma este. Hogy először azt hittem, hogy csak meg akar vigasztalni, és hogy aztán elkezdett csókolgatni. Meg azt, hogy amikor belenéztem a tükörbe rájöttem, mekkora hibát is követtem el. Mikor elértem ahhoz a részhez, hogy elkezdett fogdosni, nem bírtam tovább. Nehéz volt róla beszélném, és amúgy is, azt a részt már Erik is látta. Úgy tűnt, hogy ő is ugyanerre gondolt, mert így szólt:

Nem kell róla beszélned, ha nem akarsz. Azt hiszem, magamtól is ki tudom találni, mi történt – láttam, ahogy összeszorította az állkapcsát, tudtam, hogy dühös, bár azt nem tudtam, hogy haragja rám, Lorenre, avagy mindkettőnkre irányul. Bólintottam, majd bemásztam az ágyam közepére, a térdemet felhúztam, a hátam pedig a fejrésznek támasztottam.

Szóval ez az. Tudtam, hogy ezzel elvesztettem, pont úgy, ahogy a magamba vetett hitemet is. Rosszabb volt, mint ahogy elképzeltem. Ismét sírni kezdtem, ám most a könnyek hangtalanul csorogtak le az arcomon, nem zokogtam, nem jajveszékeltem. Egy pillanatra eltűnődtem azon, hogy vajon mennyi könnyenm maradhatott még. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy sírtam-e valaha ennyit az életem folyamán.

Ő pedig csak nézett rám Stevie Rae ágyáról, nem mutatva ki semmilyen érzelmet. Nem tudtam, hogy csak dühös-e és csalódott bennem, vagy szomorú, vagy csak egy lépés választja el Otellótól és attól, hogy rám vesse magát és megfojtson. Nem mintha nagyon bántam volna ezt a változatot – ennél már a halál sem fájhat jobban.

Mikor felállt, először azt hittem, hogy itt fog hagyni. De ő mindössze csak az ágyamhoz lépett, leült a végébe és a szemembe nézett.

Zoey, kérdezni fogok tőled valamit, és azt szeretném, ha őszintén válaszolnál rá. Megtennéd ezt értem? – kérdezte komolyan. Bólintottam és így szóltam:

Igen, természetesen. – _Bármit megtennék érted_, tettem hozzá magamban.

Mikor ismét megszólat halkan, lágyan beszélt.

Miért tetted ezt az egészet? – tudtam, hogy azt érti, hogy miért kavartam Lorennel.

Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs – sóhajtottam. – Talán azt hiszem, azért, mert ő egy férfi. És mellette úgy éreztem magam, mint egy felnőtt nő.

Egy pillanatra lehullott érzelemmentes maszkja, én pedig tisztán láthattam az arcán, mire gondol. Arra gondolt, hogy ő is férfi, és csak kérnem kellett volna, hogy felnőtt nőként kezeljen. Hogy ő is meg tudta volna értem tenni ugyan ezt. Ugyanakkor ebben a pillanatban sokkal jobban hasonlított egy kisgyerekre, mint akármikor, mióta csak ismertem. Egy imádnivaló kisgyerekre.

De a pillanat elmúlt, ő pedig újabb kérdést tett fel.

Szeretsz engem? Nem úgy, mint Damient, vagy Jacket, vagy az Ikreket. Szeretsz engem úgy, mint ahogy Blaket szereted?

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam a kérdésén. Szerettem őt? Komolyan, ez nem is volt kérdés.

Nem – mondtam végül. Láttam a szemében a fájdalmat, ahogy elfordult tőlem és elindult az ajtó felé. Tudtam, hogy el fog menni. – Várj! – visszafordult, bár láttam rajta, hogy nem igazán akarja hallani a mondandóm további részét. Az az egy szó több volt számára, mint elég. De azt nem tudhatta, hogy mit akartam még mondani. – Nem szerethetlek úgy, ahogy Lorent szeretem – mert soha nem is szerettem őt igazán, és erre csak most jövök rá. Most már látom, hogy amit szerettem benne, nem volt több egy ostoba szerepnél – tudod, majdnem olyan jó színész, mint amennyire te vagy – nem tudtam hinni a saját szavaimnak. Egy hajszál választott csak el attól, hogy szakítsunk Erikkel. És nem csak simán szakítsunk, hanem hogy elkezdjünk egy életre szóló „utállak, soha többé nem akarlak látni"-szerű szituációt kettőnk közt, és mindeközben mit tettem? Megpróbáltam viccelődni vele. – Vagy csak én voltam elég hülye ahhoz, hogy higgyek neki. De nem ez a lényeg. A lényeg az, hogy Loren nem volt több egy illúziónál, amit kergettem. De te itt vagy, te igazi vagy, és tudom mélyen a szívemben, hogy te sohasem csapnál be, vagy hazudnál nekem, vagy hagynál magamra, ahogy én tettem azt veled. És bár tudom, hogy ezzel nem teszem a dolgokat meg nem történtté, azért sajnálom, és azt kívánom, bárcsak soha meg sem tettem volna mindezt – öntöttem ki neki a szívem, és végre ismét önmagamnak éreztem magam. Végre megszabadultam a bűntudatom egy kis részétől.

És egy cseppnyi reményt is láttam a szemében. Képes lenne még szeretni engem?

Szóval… szeretsz engem? – kérdezte, közelebb araszolva hozzám.

Igen, nem, nem tudom! – kiáltottam fel, majd váratlanul elnevettem magam. – Nem gondolod, hogy ez az egész kicsit ironikus? Azért akartam Lorennel lenni, mert mellette felnőtt nőnek érezhettem magam, de közben meg valójában annyira sem vagyok érett, hogy a saját érzéseimet megértsem! – láttam, ahogy megrebben a szájának sarka, ahogy megtöröltem az orrom a kézfejemmel. Akkor, és csak akkor a zsebébe nyúlt, és átnyújtott nekem egy zsebkendőt. Elfogadtam, majd mosolyogva tekintettem le rá.

Egyszerű papír zsebkendő volt, kicsit össze is volt gyűrődve, de mentol- és Erik-illata volt.

Kifújtam az orrom, majd hálásan néztem fel Erikre. Ő is rám fordította a tekintetét, és majdnem el is mosolyodott.

Húzódj arrébb! – szólt rám, amikor pedig megtettem, mellém telepedett az ágyra. Minden bátorságomat összeszedtem, majd beszélni kezdtem.

Most kérdezhetnék én is valamit? – mondtam, miközben gyönyörű kék szemébe néztem.

Persze, nyugodtan.

Vettem egy mély levegőt.

Nagyon haragszol rám? Meg tudsz nekem bocsájtani? Tudsz még bízni bennem? Nem azt kérdezem, hogy tudsz-e még szeretni. Csak annyit, hogy tudsz-e úgy élni, hogy nem utálsz. – _Mert nem hiszem, hogy én képes lennék úgy élni, hogy tudom, utálsz._

Nem válaszolt rögtön.

Először is, ez több volt, mint egy kérdés – szinte hallottam a mosolyt a hangjában. Ez jó jelnek tűnt. – Nos, nézzük csak… igazából nem mondanám, hogy haragszom rád. Na jó, tényleg dühös vagyok, de sokkal inkább szomorú. De ugyanakkor büszke is vagyok rád, mert hiába tudtad, hogy azzal, hogy mindent bevallasz, egy életre véget vethetsz kettőnk kapcsolatának, mégis megtetted. Meg tudok-e neked bocsátani? Zoey, te meg tudsz magadnak bocsátani? – tágra nyílt szemekkel néztem rá. Nem tudom, hogy mire akar ezzel kilyukadni, de azért válaszoltam.

Nem… nem tudom, hogy valaha is képes leszek-e rá – dadogtam. – Mindenkinek csalódást okoztam. Milyen papnő lehetne így belőlem? – a plafonra fordítottam a tekintetem. – Azt hiszem, le fogok mondani a Sötétség Lányainak vezetéséről. A francba is, még a saját ideáljaimat is képtelen voltam betartani! – arra számítottam, hogy Erik majd egyet ért velem, mégis mikor ránéztem, ő csak mosolygott.

Érted? Ez az, ami nagyszerű főpapnővé fog tenni: beismered a hibáidat, és hajlandó vagy bármit megtenni vagy akár bármilyen büntetést elviselni, hogy jóvá tedd őket. Nem mindenki képes erre. És higgy nekem, az idő és Nüx majd mindent megold. Idővel – nem tudom, hogy most napokról vagy évekről beszélünk – újra képes leszek majd bízni benned. És azt hiszem, legbelül már meg is bocsájtottam neked. És hogy válaszoljak arra a kérdésre, amit igazából fel sem tettél: igen, tudlak még szeretni. Sőt, szeretlek. Ez nem valami olyan, amit irányítani tudnék, és bár tényleg megbántottál, nem hiszem, hogy valaha is eljönne az a nap, amikor már nem szeretnélek többé. És hidd el, utálni meg végképp nem tudnálak.

Nem hittem a saját fülemnek. Álmodtam volna – vagy talán a hallucinálás találóbb kifejezés lenne – vagy tényleg megtörtént mindez? Azt hiszem igen, mivelhogy a következő pillanatban az ajka az enyémre tapadt. Lassú, gyengéd csók volt, nem követelőző és szenvedéllyel fűtött. Ez csak szerelemről szólt.

És akkor megértettem.

Hibáztam, igen. De szerettem őt, és ő is szeretett engem, és ahogy ő is mondta, ez valami olyan volt, amit nem tudtunk irányítani. És ameddig ott voltunk a másiknak, addig mindent meg tudtunk oldani. Csak időre volt szükségünk. Nüx, micsoda egy kicsavarodott humorérzéked van, hogy minden bajon átvezettél, csakhogy erre rájöjjek.

Mikor a csók véget ért alig kaptam levegőt, de annyira boldog voltam, hogy esküszöm, repülni tudtam volna. Istenem, egyáltalán lehetséges ennyi mindent érezni ilyen rövid idő alatt?

A kezembe vettem Erik arcát és végigsimogattam a Jeleit a hüvelykujjammal.

- Komolyan beszélsz? Nem csak játszadozol velem? Nem fogsz elfelejteni, amikor holnap kisétálsz az Éjszaka Házából? – fájt a gondolat, hogy el fogja hagyni az iskolát. És a pokolba is, úgy éreztem magam, mint a hősnők azokban a nyálas romantikus regényekben, amiket anyám olvasott, mielőtt hozzáment volna Johnhoz.

Erik csak mosolygott, de olyan ragyogón, hogy majd' belefájdult a lelkem.

Nem azt mondtadmd éppen az előbb, hogy sosem hagynálak magadra? Nem megyek el – várt egy pillanatot, mintha gondolkodott volna valamin, majd folytatta. – Nem tudom, hogy emlékszel-e rá, de Samhain éjszakáján Neferet azt mondta, bebizonyítottam, hogy igazi harcos vagyok. És mivel szegény Nolan professzor halála után Neferet idehívott egy rakás Erebosz Fia harcost, azt hiszem, szaván fogom fogni – itt fogok maradni, hogy megvédjem a vámpírjelölteket. Persze tudom, hogy a harcosok csak ideiglenesen lesznek itt, de a többit majd kitaláljuk akkor, mikor majd muszáj lesz.

Tágra nyílt szemekkel néztem rá. Képes lenne itt maradni velem – velem, aki elárulta őt -, és elhalasztani az egyetemi tanulmányait?

És mi lesz – kezdtem volna, de a kezét finoman a számra téve elhallgatatott.

Az Akadémia megvár. Van időm. A pokolba is, évtizedeim vannak még arra, hogy egyetemre járjak! És egyébként is, most itt van rám szükség. Szeretném rendbe hozni a dolgokat kettőnk közt. Aggódom érted. Nem tudom miért, csak aggódom.

Nem mondtam neki, hogy tényleg van oka aggódni, hiszen egy veszély turmix közepén álltam, ami a Főpapnőnkből – aki időközben úgy néz ki, átállt a Sötét Oldalra -, egy halomnyi halott élőhalott kölyökből, akik közt ott volt a legjobb barátnőm is, és egy általam megbélyegzett emberből állt, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy valaki meggyilkolta az egyik tanárom. Nos, ha ez a helyzet nem volt megfelelő indok az aggódásra, akkor semmi sem.

De nem akartam elrontani a pillanatot.

Szóval inkább csak közelebb húzódtam hozzá, és élveztem a kettőnk közti békét. Közben némán köszönetet mondtam Nüxnek, és megígértem neki, hogy ezentúl tartani fogom magam az ideáljaimhoz – főleg a „hűséges, mint a tűz" részhez.

Végre teljesnek éreztem magam – majdnem boldognak. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem motoszkált bennem még mindig egy jó nagy adag önvád, de jelen pillanatban túlságosan el voltam foglalva Erikkel, és azzal a ténnyel, hogy a karjában tart, hogy foglalkozzak vele. Az egész testemet melegség öntötte el, ahogy megérintette az arcom, finoman cirógatva a bőröm. És az érintése annyira más volt, mint Lorené – az övé mögött igazi érzelmek álltak, nem csak testi vágy. És ez helyesnek tűnt. Az ösztöneim is hallgattak, szóval azt hiszem, végre tényleg helyesen cselekedtem. És higgyetek nekem, nagyon örültem ennek.

A simogatás hirtelen abbamaradt. Megütközve néztem fel Erikre.

- Most jövök csak rá, hogy az egyik kérdésedre nem is válaszoltam – mondta, majd megfogta a kezem. A tekintete a messzibe meredt, mintha éppen azon gondolkodna, hogy egyáltalán válaszoljon-e a kérdésre. Meg akartam tőle kérdezni, hogy mire is gondol, de mikor éppen kinyitottam volna a száma, döntött.

Finoman elengedte a kezem, és mielőtt megállíthattam volna, az egyik csuklóját a szájához emelte és apró sebet ejtett a finom bőrön. Skarlátvörös vér jelent meg ott, ahol foga a kezéhez ért, ami hangtalanul az ágyneműmre csöpögött.

Rögtön megéreztem az illatát – sötét, érzéki, ízletes, csábító. Akárcsak Lorené még a stúdióban, csak sokkal intenzívebb.

Vissza kellett fognom magam, hogy ne ragadjam meg a csuklóját és kezdjem el szívni a vérét. Még az ingjét is a szám elé húztam, hogy kevésbé érezzem az illatot.

De ő úgy tartotta vérző kezét az arcom előtt, mintha csak barna üccsivel kínálna.

Igyál – úgy mondta, mintha valami parancs lett volna. Azt akartam neki mondani, hogy nem, hogy elvesztette az eszét, de mielőtt bármit is tudtam volna mondani, folytatta. – Tudom, hogy talán nem ez a legokosabb dolog, amit tehetek, de a legőszintébb. Tudom, hogy nagyon rossz vége is lehet a dolognak, de nem érdekel. És tudom, hogy a végén nagy fájdalmat is okozhat majd mindkettőnknek, de jelen pillanatban csak az érdekel, hogy érezzelek. Veled akarom érezni a fájdalmad, az örömöd, a kellemetlenséged, a gyönyöröd. Úgy akarlak érezni, mintha a részem lennél – a hangja ugyanolyan hipnotizáló volt, mintha a színpadon állna. És ahogy gyönyörű arcát néztem, megértettem.

És ami még ijesztőbb – én is akartam.

Minden további nélkül, anélkül, hogy elfordítottam volna a tekintetem a szeméről, megfogtam a másik kezét, a mellemhez vezettem, félretolva az ingét, és a körmével ismét megnyitottam a Loren által ejtett sebet – abból rögtön folyni kezdett a vér.

Tedd meg – mondtam, magam is meglepődve a hangomon. Nem tudtam, hogy képes vagyok így is beszélni – ennyire csábítóan, telve szenvedéllyel, vággyal, szerelemmel.

Erik késlekedés nélkül lehajtotta a fejét, egészen addig, amíg az ajka a mellemhez nem ért, majd felnyalta a kiömlött vért.

Rögtön éreztem azt az elképesztő gyönyört, ami a vérivást kísérte, és ettől elvesztettem az eszem. Erőteljesen megragadtam a megsebzett kezét, és elnyomva egy kéjes nyögést, az ajkamhoz szorítottam.

Ahogy az első csepp az nyelvemhez ért, úgy éreztem, mintha hirtelen a Mennybe jutottam volna, mintha mindjárt felrobbannék. Sokkal ízletesebb, gazdagabb aromájú volt, mint bármelyik vér, amit valaha kóstoltam.

Minden más kiment a fejemből – Loren, Neferet, Heath…

Csak Erik létezett, én, és a vérünk.

Én pedig ittam…


End file.
